


NO RAIN NO RAINBOW | SAIDA

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "An endless rain fills my heart, forever."Love is completely out of the picture when you're about to die, especially when in a hospital bed thousands miles away from your family and close ones. Dahyun thought so too, until she met the girl on the bed beside her own. The rest came quickly enough for her to now be in constant pain, her weak heart aching inside her chest when the girl she gave her all left.Inspired by BABYMETAL's No Rain No Rainboworiginally published @ Wattpad





	NO RAIN NO RAINBOW | SAIDA

It was raining again today, drops of the so-important-to-plants water landing and hitting against the glass of the window in the quiet hospital room. From the day _she_ left, the room had been painfully silent. The only patient left let herself be surrounded by it, drowned in it's loudness as she sat by the chair next to the only window and looked outside.

No matter how many times the nurses told Dahyun she needed to lay down and rest, the girl would nod, not even bothering to look into their eyes while she ran her fingers over the cold glass. The raven head liked to trace the drops that clinged onto the glass with her finger, talking to herself..

or maybe, to Sana.

The first day Dahyun was admitted to the hospital she had just been diagnosed with a heart disease and Sana was already in the room. The brunette had a smile on her face, tubes to her nose to help her breathe as she flipped the pages of a medical book.

The younger could still remember when they first met and how excitedly Sana introduced herself, saying that she was studying to be a doctor despite her lung cancer. She knew the dangers, the percentage of survivors in her stage and although it was small, Sana never stopped trying.

Dahyun had to stay there for a long time, getting to know everything about the beautiful brunette to the bed beside her own. She was her best friend, the one who held her hand when the pain in her chest got scary or the one who shs leaned on when the effects of chemotherapy were too much for her to handle.

"Why can't I sleep?" she mumbled, mind racing to the many laughs they had shared "Why does the night end?"

Sana was a person full of positive energy, she had lived a reckless life and had tried many things. The most memorable, as she always told Dahyun, was love. No extreme sport or breathtaking view of whatever corner of the world could ever top the feeling of love. The way your heart races and mind spins, how you can't contain your smile and laughter or how stupid you act around others. Nothing could make you feel better.

"I don't want anything, even tomorrow," she continued, fingertips moving over the glass "The future without you."

The younger looked at her as if she was silly when she talked about love. Dahyun believed falling in love when you're about to die is worthless, won't do anything to help you off the weight on your shoulders. Nothing could calm you down from the realization of your death approaching.

"Why was I smiling?"

Sana always replied with a chuckle, reaching out to take a hold of Dahyun's hand and remind her "without our feelings we are nothing". Even if no one could ever love her, fearing of getting hurt when she left, the brunette still believed she would meet that special someone who would take her mind off of her illness for even just a millisecond. When that happened, she would say, her soulmate was near. Her soulmate was with her, no matter their relationship.

"Why so though feeling lonely?" she breathed against the glass, eyes closing for a second.

It took a while for Dahyun to realize how right Sana was. Having someone you can freely talk about your worries to, let yourself not fear so much for just a few moments, smile and laugh unconsciously. It felt great. 

"Nobody knows that I really just wanted you by my side." Dahyun bit her lip, forehead resting on the window frame.

Soon enough, the bitterness in the younger's heart had faded. Being around Sana was a natural medicine, helping her reduce her stress that lead to her health always being bad. Getting rid of it, made both of them happy and was a reason for Dahyun to want to get better, watch Sana smiling everytime her tests came back better than the previous ones.

"Even the despair becomes the light," she let out "Though an endless rain continues to fall."

She had started wanting to be around her all the time, run her fingers through her hair the nights she couldn't fall asleep and hug her crying form when the doctors informed her she had less than a month to live. Dahyun was falling, hard and fast, yet she didn't pay attention to the way her heart beat around Sana, thinking it was just a symptom of her disease.

"Even the despair becomes the light," she repeated breathlessly "A sad rain throws a rainbow far, far away."

Sana was her rainbow, even if brought into her life in the worst part of it, it made her feel merrier. Like the sky that welcomes a beautiful rainbow after a very intense rainstorm.

"We shall never meet again," Dahyun watched the rain fall, finding some sort of resemblance between the way the droplets rolled down the glass and Sana's tears running down her flushed cheeks "But don't want to forget you forever."

They had started to cling into each other by the time Sana started to lose the color of her face, Dahyun joining her on her bed at nights as she hugged her and whispered silly facts about Pokemons, the only thing apart from the brunette Dahyun loved deeply.

"Why was I smiling? Why so though feeling lonely?" Dahyun couldn't bear not having her around.

Sana had given up on studying, desperately trying to reassure her parents - that lived on the other side of the country- she was fine and that they didn't need to come check up on her. Her only source of happiness being Dahyun and everything she did for her. The brunette smiled at the thought of her, hands moving to her stomach everytime it tingled.

"Nobody knows that I really just wanted to see you," said Dahyun, fingers now tracing over the cuts on her wrists, frowning at the thought of the nurses not letting her meet Sana and thinking she was depressed "That was all."

During her last week, Sana talked about love again. However, her voice wasn't as lively as it was the first time she did. It was deep, barely audible as she struggled to talk or breathe, hands gripping Dahyun's everytime she did. The pain was getting unbearable.

"Even the despair becomes the light," the younger whimpered "Though an endless rain continues to fall."

She wouldn't leave the older's bed, taking it upon herself to talk about all of her childhood memories to cheer her up. She even gifted Sana her Charmander plushie. Sana loved it, holding it all the time and even when sleeping, bringing to her nose and laughing about how it smelt like Dahyun. Her favorite scent.

"Even the despair becomes the light," Dahyun turned her head back, looking at the plushie placed on top of Sana's old bed "A sad rain throws a rainbow, even now."

The few minutes before she closed her eyes forever, their lips had met. To Sana, it felt like Dahyun could provide her all the oxygen she needed to live for ever and wished to could've been able to keep her lips on Dahyun's for eternity, the sharp pain on her sides reminding her this was the last bit of air she was ever going to breathe.

She was lucky, at least, Dahyun's perfume lingered in the air. When she leaned back, grip loosening on the younger's pale hand, she felt at ease. She was lucky the last thing she ever felt was her skin, the last thing she smelled was her scent, and the last thing she heard was her voice.

Sana closed her eyes, a smile on her face just as the machines started beeping loudly and doctors rushing in. They pushed the plushie and Dahyun away, ignoring her cries of despair.

"An endless rain fills my heart, forever." she sobbed soundlessly, clutching her chest when a wave of pain washed over her whole body.

That's how _she_ left and Dahyun would spend all day watching the rain fall against the window, praying for it to bring her rainbow back.


End file.
